All Seeing Eye
by Rue The Night
Summary: No one believed her, no one could see the storm that was about to hit. Now she was left alone to fix the consequences while struggling to control something she never wanted in the first place. (AU) (One-shot?)


**Prologue**

_Forgive me, but I will not shield my eyes._

_The light will shine and expose your lies._

* * *

She never expected this to happen, to see all of her happiness crumble away from her hands. All she wanted was to see her family proud of her, to tell her how strong she had become. Now that would never happen. Why? They were lying lifeless on the ground. Their eyes wide with shock, for their 'all-seeing eye', could never have seen this coming. Except for her, she had seen how every single one would perish. Some had died quickly and painless, others were not so lucky. When her eyes had shown her those images, she was quick to deny it all. It couldn't be true. She refused to believe her family would crumble and that she would be the only one left.

At first, she thought it was a nightmare, a cruel joke her eyes were playing on her. That is until the visions became more frequent, showing the different angles of her loved one's death. She had tried to warn them, but they didn't want to believe her, they didn't listen. Now they were laying on their own pool of blood, a contrast to the whiteness of the household. The purity of her home had been tarnished by their blood, by the monsters who had done this. Was this fate's cruel joke? To show her that no matter how powerful her family was, it didn't matter to death? She didn't know and it seemed like it didn't matter anymore. She would never get her questions answered.

She couldn't stay here anymore, they would track her down and finish the job. She wouldn't be able to live a normal life anymore. For if she did, she would live in constant paranoia, not able to trust anyone who came into her life. She would have to just disappear into the shadows, have everyone think she had died just like her family. Not even her friends would know she had somehow managed to survive this massacre. She would let them mourn her while she would do everything in her power to stay invisible and wait for the right moment.

Walking by the dead bodies of her clan, sending small prayers to the gods above, she headed to the office her father would spend so much time in. Sliding the shoji door open, she was hit with the smell of copper and the sight of her father lying lifelessly on the ground. Swallowing back the vomit that was trying to escape her mouth, she slowly walked up to his body, turning him over. What stared back was his eyeless sockets, staring right into her soul. Suppressing a gasp, she painfully walked away from his corpse and headed to his desk, looking for anything that would be helpful for what was to come in the future. Grabbing scrolls that talked in depth about their techniques, hidden shrines and their history of how the Hyuga Clan came to be. Sealing the scrolls away, she paused her actions when she saw a picture of when Hanabi was recently born and how happy the family was when huddled together to take a picture of, not realizing of the small droplets that fell into the picture, distorting the image.

Quickly wiping her tears away, she put the picture in her pocket and left the office. Glancing back she whispered her final goodbye to her father, her sister, and her clan. With ease, she performed the hand seals to create a fire that greedily consumed her home. Knowing this would alarm others, she masked her chakra and headed for the outskirts of Konoha. Once she leaves the border of her home, she would be on the run, hunted by others. She couldn't hesitate at this decision, taking off her hitai-ite from her neck, she now realized how heavy it became as if it knew what she was about to do. Grabbing one of her kunai from her pouch, she slashed a horizontal line on her hitai-ite, signalizing she was now a nukenin. Tying it around her arm, she quickly headed into the darkness, ignoring the alarms that were blaring behind her as the fire had taken the habitat of where the once-mighty Hyuga Clan used to be.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first time publishing a story in here and pretty much what this was is me dumping this out since its been eating me away the past couple of months. I'm not sure if I will leave it as a one-shot or if I will continue it. Since even I don't know where this could head into. Hell, it wasn't even supposed to turn out like this. When I first started typing it out, this was supposed to be taken place in the modern world. Oops. I hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear your opinions on this!**


End file.
